Email messaging is widely used for communicating information over the Internet. Besides the information in its message body, an email message often includes one or more image attachments that provide additional information related to the information in the message body. A recipient of the email message can download and view each image attachment separately. However, when an email message has many image attachments, the recipient has to repeat the tedious download and view operation many times, once for each image attachment. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods that make it easier for a user to view all images attached to an email message.